


Friend of a Friend

by trueluvin



Series: little mix [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Basically, F/M, Perrie is sorta a main character, hopefully this is okay, she's like a match maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: in which a friend of a friend needs a place to stay.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt: ‘friend of a friend needs a place to stay before they get evicted’ au from americanbeautiies on tumblr.

_[Friend of a Friend](http://americanbeautiies.tumblr.com/post/97071939304/okay-but-consider-friend-of-a-friend-needs-a) _

"She's a friend of mine, Mikey." The beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed Geordie accented girl tells Michael, slipping her heels off. 

No one really expected Michael Clifford to buy an apartment in Los Angeles instead of in Australia, the UK, or  _somewhere_. Los Angeles just seemed so cliché to everyone who knew him, but Perrie couldn't be more relieved.

"How long has she had the notice for?" Michael runs his tattooed hand through his feathery bleached hair. 

He doesn't bother to put a shirt on as Perrie walks straight into his kitchen, ready to make tea. "Apparently for a month. A whole _month_! She's my best friend, besides you and the girls!" 

Perrie shouts frustratingly, slamming the kettle on the stove.

It's two in the afternoon, but Michael decided to have a day writing shitty lyrics while playing video games and drinking a beer. 

That sounds like a perfect day for Michael. To him, lazy days like this are the perfect days to write shitty lyrics. Which means lyrics that don't make sense or have no meaning to them. 

"I mean, she could have told me."

Michael and Perrie met when they were on tour with One Direction, due to the fact that her ex was part of the group. 

The two quickly hit it off as friends and soon became best friends. They two did anything and everything for each other. It doesn't matter that Perrie is a few years older than him.

"You were on tour, you can't blame yourself." Michael sighs, grabbing two coffee mugs out the cabinet. 

"I don't care if I was on tour or in space, Y/N still could have told me." he watches as Perrie's shoulders slump as she leans against the counter, turning the stove on. 

"Can she um stay here with you?" she asks him suddenly. "I uh, I don't know. I'd have to like, meet her first?" 

Michael spoke awkwardly, not expecting this. He should have expected it though. "Please Mikey? You're the only person I trust. You can even meet her tonight." 

He sighs, knowing damn well that he'll accept Y/N into his apartment no matter what. "I guess I can meet her tonight." 

Perrie still remembers when she got to your apartment an hour  prier to now. 

[ _a few hours ago_ ]

Perrie's stomach flutters with nerves as she knocks on your apartment door, waiting for you to answer. 

The door opens almost five minutes later to see an exhausted looking you. Your eyes have dark purple bags under them, your face sickly pale, you look ill to say the least. "How may I- _Perrie_?" 

You question in disbelief. "Surprise!" Perrie shouts happily, pulling you into a tight hug. "I'm not imagining this am I?" 

You let Perrie inside your tiny messy apartment. When Perrie first saw this apartment, it was very you. It had all the things that you love inside a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. 

The place just screams you. Perrie slips off her heels as you run your fingers through your wet hair, trying to keep it out of your face.

"What are you doing here?" You ask Perrie, a yawn pass through your lips. "I came to surprise you, duh."

You smile at your best friend before leaving for the kitchen to find something to offer Perrie to eat or drink. 

"This is all I have right now, I haven't had the chance to go grocery shopping yet." You offer Perrie a water bottle and a fruit salad but she shakes her head.

"I'm fine, thank you Y/N." 

You set the items down on the coffee table, moving bills and other papers out the way. "What happened?" 

"What do you mean?" You sit down on the sofa next to Perrie, causing her to face you. "You're a clean freak, I mean as long as we have been friends, I've never seen any place you've lived in be so messy."

"I know. Between saving money to try to rent a motel room soon and paying for my student loans and packing everything. It's just been hectic. I'll be fine." You try to reassure Perrie.

"Wait," Perrie's smiling face turns into a look of confusion. "What do you mean a motel room? Why are you trying to move into a motel?" 

You immediately feel guilty as you stare at the eviction notices that's lying on the coffee table by the water bottle. Perrie follows your gaze onto the papers before grabbing them.

You watch her as she reads the notice. "You're gettint evicted? How come you never told me?"

"You were on tour, Pez. Even then I still wouldn't have told you." You answered her truthfully. 

Perrie stands up quickly, well without hurting herself due to her heels. "I can't believe you Y/N! You should have told me sooner so I could have helped you!"

"I didn't feel the need to tell you. I've got this Perrie." 

"No best friend of mine is going to stay in a motel, I'll ask a few of my friends and see if there's anyone you can stay with okay?" 

"Pe-" she slams the door behind her as she leaves your apartment, leaving you feeling guilty more than ever.

[ _later that night_ ]

"Are you sure she's going to show up?" Michael questions Perrie worriedly as he sips from his drink in front of him.

"Of course she will. Y/N doesn't cancel on anything." Perrie reassures him, looking through her menu. 

"How long until she's officially put out of the apartment?" Michael tried to stay calm and not be nervous but he can't help but to be. 

He doesn't understand why he's nervous, he just  _is._ Maybe it's the fact that he'll have an roommate other than one of the boys or maybe it's the fact that he has no idea who you are or what you look like.

All he knows is that you're the best friend of his best friend Perrie. "Oh look! There she is," Perrie spoke happily, standing up out of her seat to greet you. 

"I'm so sorry that I'm late, my taxi driver somehow got lost. I would have taken an Uber but those terrify me." You ramble as Perrie pulls you into a hug, you immediately returning it. 

The nervousness the Michael had felt earlier doesn't compare to how he feels now. Perrie forgot to mention just how beautiful you are. 

This makes him even more nervous than before. He doesn't know if he's going to screw this uo or not. 

  
_"But why should I be nervous? Perrie wants her to move in with me, not the other way around."_ Michael thought to himself. 

Your hair is down, only just being brushed out since you didn't have the time to do anything special with it. Perrie had sent you a text last minute about coming out tonight. 

You're wear a plain black v neck shirt, ripped light denim skinny jeans, and a pair of black ankle boots with chunky heels. 

"Michael this is Y/N, Y/N this is Michael." Perrie introduces you two, causing Michael to snap out of his thoughts.

You take in Michael's appearance. He has stubble along his chin, an eyebrow piercing on his right eyebrow, with a black snapback backwards on his head. 

He's wearing a gray t-shirt with a motorcycle on it, a black necklace dangling over it. With that he's waring a denim jacket along with bracelets covering his left wrist. You notice a small anchor tattoo on his left thumb and wonder if he has anymore tattoos. 

His legs are cover covered with his black skinny jeans and combat boots covering his face. "It's nice to meet you, Michael." 

He smiles and returns the greeting. You sit down in the booth next to Perrie, nerves settling in your stomach. 

Michael is undeniably attractive and you want to run home and hide under the covers because you know tonight isn't going to go well.

"I already ordered you drink, I figured lemonade would have been fine for you." Perrie spoke, gesturing to your drink. 

"Thank you." You smile at her, picking up your drink and taking a sip from it. 

"Is lasagna okay because I'm craving that right now," You look over at Perrie, since she offered to pay for your meal tonight. 

"Get whatever you want, I said I was paying for you." You nod at Perrie's words before looking at Michael.

"Thank you for agreeing meet with me tonight." 

"No need to thank me." 

"So uh," Perrie clears her throat, sitting up straight in her seat. "Michael is the only person that I trust to have you live with and he has a guest room." 

"Oh okay." This whole situation is awkward for both you and Michael, but Perrie seems like she's done this before. 

"Y/N works at the bookstore not too far from here as well at the restaurant beside it." she continued on. 

"Two jobs? That's amazing, I don't think I would be able to handle that," Michael spoke in disbelief. 

"It's not easy, but you gotta do what you gotta do." You shrug, leaning back into the booth. "I agree with that." 

The night continues on like that, except Perrie isn't telling Michael things about you. Perrie watches as you and Michael get along. She couldn't be happier about her decision.

Perrie grabs her phone and sends Michael a quick text. 

_Perrie: is it a yes?_

_Michael: a definite yes_


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a month...

_[Friend of a Friend ](http://americanbeautiies.tumblr.com/post/97071939304/okay-but-consider-friend-of-a-friend-needs-a) _

It's been a month since you've been living with Michael. You can't thank Perrie enough for introducing the two of you two each other and Michael can't help but to agree.

At first it was very awkward for you to be living with Michael. Mainly because of how awkward you naturally are, especially since you weren't comfortable yet. 

But things became normal after a week or two. You'd wake up early in the mornings so you could enjoy your cup of coffee before getting ready for the bookstore that opens at nine. 

When you would get home at two something in the afternoon, Michael would just be waking up for the day.

Of course, you being the kind person that you are, you'd fix him something to eat and leave there before you went to shower and take a nap before your shift at the restaurant you work at. 

"Long night?" Michael questions you as you lean your head against the cool glass of his car window. 

Michael picks you up from work instead of you taking a taxi. That becomes very expensive but it was how you always got around.

" _Very._ I don't understand how people can be so rude." You mumble, trying your best not to fall asleep.

"What happened?"

"Someone asks for a regular chicken salad but then I serve it to them and they want to yell at me because he doesn't eat meat. Like what the fuck you asshole?" Your eyes are closed as you listen to some pop song play quietly on the radio. 

"I almost got fired because they spoke with my manager. I can't loose this job." 

"It's gonna be alright." Michael responded as he parks the car in the designated parking spot he has that comes with the apartment.

Michael grabs your work bag from the backseat before opening your passenger door. 

"Piggy back ride?" he offers and you nod tiredly. It was a really long night for you, there was more people than usual. 

What made it worse was that most of the people there were drunk due to the club that's a block away from the restaurant.

He crouches down and you climb onto his back after taking off your seatbelt. You gently wrap your arms around his neck while he secures your legs with his hands.

You rest your head on head as he manages to shut the car door and lock it before heading through the front doors of the apartment building.

Thus became a usual thing for you and Michael. Him giving you a piggy back ride to the apartment. Thank god there's an elevator to the apartment floor you and Michael live on.

When Perrie found out about what Michael did for you, because she had called one night to check on you (obviously forgetting about the timezone differences), she told the rest of Little Mix and she teased how sweet that was of him to do.

You had let it slip, a grin on your face but no one needs to know that. You don't regret telling Perrie at all. 

Over the course of the month, you began developing feelings for Michael. Who wouldn't?

No one knows about it, simply becase you don't show it. Perrie gets the suspicion though because how much you talk about Michael when you two skype.

_"You're obviously in love with him, Y/N."_

_"Not I'm not, I've only been here with him for a few weeks."_

_"That doesn't mean anything."_

_"To me it does."_

"Sofa or room?" Michael questions as he unlocks the apartment door. The elevator ride is never long, though you wish it was.

"Sofa. I wanna, I wanna watch you play." Michael chuckles as he places you onto the sofa. 

You immediately kick off your sneakers as Michael takes your bag to your room before grabbing a blanket for you.

"What game are you playing now?" You mumble quietly as he turns on the gaming console before sitting down beside you, grabbing a controller in the process.

"A new Mafia game." he lets you rest your head on his thigh, the blanket covering your body.

"Sounds-" A loud yawn escapes your lips as you get more combfortable. "cool. Maybe you can teach me how to play one..." Your eyes slip shut and you fall asleep, not even finishing your sentence.

Michael smiles down at your sleeping form, running his fingers through your hair once before looking back at the television screen. 

The next day you wake in your bedroom, completely confused on when you got here. _"Michael must have brought me here."_ You think to yourself before getting out of your bed.

Luckily you don't have work for the next few weeks due to the bookstore having problems with shipments and the restaurant is getting remodeled. 

At least you're still getting paid. You use the bathroom, brushing your teeth and hair before walking into the kitchen to fix yourself some coffee to wake you up.

When two o'clock rolls around, Michael finds you sprawled out onto the sofa on skype with Perrie.

"Jake and Jesy just finished going on a small road trip together and the views they saw eere _amazing_! She was showing us pictures last night." Perrie tells you as you listen intently. You're not even aware that Michael has even awoken yet.

"Tell her to send them to me sometime yeah?" 

"I already plan on it!" You hear Jesy shout from behind Perrie causing you to laugh. 

You're laugh makes Michael smile as he walks behind you, Perrie spotting him first. "Hiya Mikey!" 

"Hey Perrie,"Michael responds as you smile at him. He returns it before you sit up to let him sit down next to you.

"Isn't it super late where you are?" 

"Yup but the girls and I are having a sleepover and I called Y/N because she had nothing else to do."Perrie explains and Michael nods his head understandingly.

"I have to go. The girls want me to watch a Magic Mike movie. Love you both." Perrie says happily before ending the call.

"She seems happier than usual." Michael commented. "They were drinking." You tell him and he laughs. 

"Want to teach me how to play?" You gesture to the game console, watching Michael's green light up at your question.

"Now or after lunch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading! it means a lot! x


	3. this is the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this imagine thingy comes to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au from americanbeautiies on tumblr.

[_Friend_ _of_ _a_ _Friend_](http://americanbeautiies.tumblr.com/post/97071939304/okay-but-consider-friend-of-a-friend-needs-a)

For the next two hours, Michael took his time teaching you how to play the new Mafia game. He ordered pizza while you got comfortable.

The two of you ate pizza and had beers, Michael swears your his dream girl. He has to admit though, he enjoys "teaching" you how to play.

"Would you stop dying so much? X is the run button Y/N!"

"Stop yelling at me! I've never played the Mafia series!"

"Let me see the controller!"

"Fuck off Michael! I got this!"

The two of you were bickering so much that you both didn't realise that Michael's bandmates, Luke and Calum, had even walked into the apartment.

Calum had to turn off the console for you two to notice them. "The game wasn't even saved, all my hard work." You pout, setting the controller onto the coffee table.

"What progress Y/N? We were stuck on the same part for forty minutes." Michael spoke and you shove him.

"So this is the famous Y/N you've been talking about," Luke teases and he hugs Michael while Calum introduces himself to you.

"You've been talking about me?" You ask Michael, as Michael blushes.

"No." Lies.

"He talks about you all the time, Y/N looked amazing in those jeans."

"She's so beautiful I swear."

"She even cooks for me! I think I'm in love."

Luke and Calum joke but most of it is true. Everytime one of the boys would call Michael, you're all he talks about.

They usually groan over the phone but they are happy Michael has found someone that makes him truly happy. Though he won't admit to anyone that he has feelings for you.

But everyone knows except you. "Is that so?" You poke his nose before walking off to the kitchen to grab a few beers.

"What are you two idiots doing here anyways?" Michael questions as you hand out the beers, all of them thanking you.

"We came to visit. Ashton is doing a trip with his family and we've already done ours. So, here we are." Calum explained, taking a sip of his beer.

You take a seat next to Michael, grabbing the last slice of pizza. "Really Y/N? The last slice?" Michael complains and you smile at him.

"You ate most of it." You lean against Michael, biting a piece of the pizza before offering it to him.

"And you two have only know each other for a month?" Luke questions at the weird looking behavior.

You two look like and act like you're dating and its ashame that you two have barely even hung out together.

When you two do though, you act like you've been dating for years (besides the kissing and holding hands part).

You nod at Luke's question before getting a message on your phone.

Pezza: she likes simple dates...nothing over the top

Pezza: shit! wrong person...sorry babe

You lock your phone and slide it into your pocket, not thinking much about it. "Where are you two staying?"

"At a hotel about twenty minutes away from here. Ashton recommended it." Calum shrugs, leaning back into the other part of the sofa.

Michael has an L shaped sofa in the spacious apartment. It's basically where you and Michael are always found. " Well I think it's nice that they came to visit you, don't cha think?"

Michael nods his head in agreement. "Did you two want to go out with us tonight?" Luke questions the both of you.

"I'm not really up for that l tonight. It's my first day off during the week." You explained, thinking of how you want to spend yoir night.

"I'll go. It's be a while." Michael confirms.

[later that night]

"Are you sure you have everything because to me it looks like you're missing your phone and keys."

"You know your friends are going to annoyed by how long you're taking." You tell him, trying to get him to leave.

"Are you - are you rushing me to leave?" He questions you, stopping his movements to look at you.

"Maybe I am, have a problem?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe I do."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" You challenge, stepping closer to him. The both of your hearts are racing at how close you two are to each other.

Michael smirks,"This."

He cups one of your cheeks in his hand before pressing his lips to yours. Due to shock, you didn't respond to the kiss at first.

Michael pulls away, looking more embarrassed than ever. "I shouldn't - shit. You didn't like that did you?"

You can't help the laugh that you release, he just looks to cute. "Why are you laughing, Y/N? It's not-"

You press your lips to his and you feel him relax. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer.

"Guess this means you won't mind going out on a date with me?"

"Of course I will go out on a date with you, you _idiot_."

" **Friend** **of** **a** **friend**? Who would have thought?" You hear Luke tell Calum. 

"Shut up Luke!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i truly hoped you liked this. more writing coming soon! leave requests in the comments if you want to. thank you for reading, it means a lot. x


End file.
